Birth of a Werewolf
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: One evening, the Hale family, composed of Talia and her husband as well as her brother Peter and her daughter Laura, was trapped inside the house. A storm was raging. It was during that storm that Talia went into labour. What will happen? And is being born during a storm a good sign? Read to find out more about Derek' birth! Note: read the announcement before continuing this story.
1. Announcement

_**Birth of a werewolf**_

 _Announcement_

Description:

It was just a normal evening, spent with the Hale family… But the storm raging outside would prove them wrong. It was during this storm that Talia went into labor, and that another werewolf would be born: Derek. Start reading to find out more about his birth, as well as his family!

Rated:

It might be K+ sometime, but because of the birth this story will be rated T.

Genre:

Family

About the cover:

It isn't my image, full credit goes to the artist, go see his/her artwork, it is really fine!

The cover of this story was taken from here (lelia, member of deviantart): gallery/44107176/Teen-Wolf

Warning:

This story was specially written for my 5th year on this site. It is also the first time I write about Teen Wolf, so pardon me if you may find errors about this universe in my story. As you must have figured out, only the story and the character of Thomas belongs to me, other things belong to their rightful owners. Nevertheless, I tried my best to stay as close to the characters as I could, but because of lack of information about the Hale family, I used an original character named Thomas. So, for your information (do not read this if you don't like spoilers!), Derek Hale is the brother of Laura Hale (born in 1985), the son of Talia Hale (born 1962) and Thomas Derek Clinton (born 1960), as well as the nephew of Peter Hale (born 1971). He was born on November 11th 1988 (according to his driver's licence, can be found on internet). Those dates may not be accurate, and aren't official, I made them up as best as I could to create a timeline. I plan on writing a story about the Hale family, from Talia's birth until Derek's father death and this short story might be featured in this larger project. I planned everything, and am currently trying to write it, so if you have any suggestion or want to comment, just leave a message and I'll be glad to know about it!

A story of:

 _Lungor Sterling Zachary Camille Lycien-Monteith_ aka _Lungor Sterling Lycien_

Dedicated to:

A lot of friends, especially Assufiha (who may never know), my family, and the readers (what would I write for without you?).


	2. Birth of a Werewolf

_**Birth of a werewolf**_

They weren't kidding when meteorologists warned people about an upcoming storm from the southern lands. Even though the weather was rather nice in the morning (the sun was high and bright), it changed dramatically around noon. In a few minutes, gusts of wind hit houses, as some trees were falling to the ground noisily. It seemed like God was angry, shaking everything on earth. The sky, so blue before, was now black with very few striking grey clouds. Just an hour after these climatic changes, rain started to pour down on the battered ground. The roads were covered by mud, and rivers were full soon, as inhabitants felt more and more threatened by inundations. Cops were patrolling, trying to prevent people from using their cars. Thunder started to roar while the ground became no more than something like brownish water.

"What's happening there, baby? Afraid of the storm?"

In the woods, a lonely house had all its lights on. All its inhabitants were in the living room. A toddler was sitting on a teenager's back, as if she was a cowgirl, while the teenager was changing TV channels. However, the screen was always grey, and produced a strange clicking-like noise.

"It's no use to try to watch TV now Peter. You should turn it off."

The teenager grunted as he turned the machine ff and put aside the remote. A man and a woman were sitting on the couch. He was holding her in his strong arms while looking outside the window. The clouds were as grey as eyes, but the real storm was inside him as he felt something strange. The woman let her head rest on the man's chest as she watched the youngsters. Her face twisted in pain as another wave hit her. Feeling that something wasn't right, the man put instantly his hand on the woman's round belly. He could feel the baby moving a lot as well as something like shockwaves. Maybe too much.

"Are you alright, Ta?

-Not really. I think I'd better lie down for a while, love…

-Let me help you then."

He offered his arm and helped her to her feet. The teenager turned around so he could see them leaving the room. The toddler was now lying beside him, tucking on his brown hair. The man, while helping his lover to walk up the stairs, met his pleading eyes.

"Peter, could you watch after Laura please?

-Oh man… For how long?

-Really, Peter? Really?"

The couple had now disappeared at the corner of the living room. Peter rolled onto his stomach again, meeting Laura's dark blue eyes. He always thought it was a mix between his sister's brown eyes and Thomas grayish blue or bluish grey eyes. The little girl giggled as he grimaced.

"Well, I think it's the two of us… for now."

Her eyes shone as she climbed on his back and pulled on his hair. It hurt him a bit, but didn't care, as he wouldn't have to sing or dance for her own amusement. Trying to find a distraction, Peter grabbed the remote and pressed several buttons. It still didn't work, and the TV was still turned off. Yet, he imagined it working, and a crooked smile formed on his lips.

 _######°######_

The couple finally arrived at their room. It wasn't big, as there was just enough space for both of them. A double bed was placed at the back, with the drawer at each bedside. A huge cupboard with a mirror was facing the bed. A small television, paced on a pedestal table, was hidden by it. Finally, a bookcase was next to the door, on the right. They made their way to the bed, and he helped her to lie down. Once she was lying, he placed something wet on her head with a loving smile.

"Is it getting better, love?

-No, it's getting worse."

The woman smiled a bit looking at her lover. He looked puzzled but smiled nevertheless.

"Why are you smiling?

-Do you really think a wet washing mitt on my forehead might help?

-To be honest, I doubt it, but at least it's something I can do…"

He sat down beside her, with half a smile. He was really tensed. Even thought it wasn't their first child, anxiety was eating him slowly. It was as if danger was lurking through the window. Speaking of which, he closed the curtains, and all they could hear was the roaring storm with the crashing thunder on the lands. Even the youngsters downstairs were silent.

"Do you remember when we danced last year?

-Yes, it was a Saturday night, and we were at a local ball…

-Exactly. And do you remember which music it was?

-With or without you…"

They both smiled as he realized he used the lyrics to ask her how she felt. He remembered that night very well. But what he remembered most was when they came back home. Peter had invited friends over without telling them, and the house was a total mess. Laura was only a toddler but she seemed to have had fun with "Uncle Pete" as she used to call him.

"Thomas?

-Yes?

-Are you alright?

-And you're the one to ask me? I'm fine, don't worry.

-I know you're stressed. I am too. But we'll get through this, just like we did great with Laura."

He looked at her fondly. He couldn't help but think about how different she was from her brother. They were nothing alike. The only common trait they shared was their parents. Thomas hoped, somehow, that their children wouldn't be like them. Instead, he wanted them to be united, with a strong sense of family and pack.

"Anyway, what will we name her?

-Or he.

-Do you think it'll be a boy?

-I think. It's different from the first time. I can feel it, and it's not a girl."

Thomas' eyes lit up. He loved his daughter a lot, and liked to spoil her, but to have a son… He could teach him more things than Laura. He would tell him about working up, how to dress, to behave like a gentleman, about girls… It'll be their son, their little boy.

"I kinda chose Laura's name the first time… So why don't you choose a name this time?

-Well, I was thinking about one I liked. If you're okay with this, then…

-What is it, Talia?

-Derek.

-Derek? Derek Hale…

-If you don't like it then there's Scott-

-No, no, really! Derek… I love it. I think I you where you got that idea from…"

They both smiled. It will be their little Derek. Soon enough, this baby will be next to them, crying, and then yelling, before running around… A boy and a girl. What would he wish for after such happiness?

"Thomas?

-yes, love?

-I really don't feel well… I think it's time.

-Alright. Don't worry, just breathe. I'll go look for towels, water, and a bucket. I'm coming back soon, don't worry!"

He kissed her forehead before rushing towards the door. Before leaving, he took a last glimpse of his lover, who was now curled up against the pillow, eyes shut. What disturbed him were the wet sheets underneath her. A shiver ran down his spine before he left.

 _######°######_

"Keep going, love, you're almost there!

-That's what I'm trying to do for the past hours!"

Thomas was always shocked when it came to childbirth. Not only it pained him a lot to see his lover in so much pain, but it scared the hell out of him how she would behave in such moments. However, he wouldn't mind as he imagined it was a way to express her pain and be a bit relieved, just like how he would curse when hitting his toe with a piece of furniture.

"AHHHH!"

His mind went crazy when blood started to flow out, staining the lavender sheet. He gulped down before looking at Talia, who had just closed her eyes shut. He used the washing mitt to dab her sweating face.

"Hold on, love. Soon, it'll be over. Just breathe."

He bit his lips as another bloody scream escaped her mouth. Guilt hit him hard as there was nothing he could do. He was powerless, almost useless. Thomas held his breath before taking a look. Something was coming slowly. He couldn't clearly see what, but a strange smell caught his attention. It was like a mixture of his scent and Talia's. It was the baby. Something woke up inside him, and he suddenly felt strange, as if he was just a stranger watching at a scene taking place before his eyes. Speaking of which, his eyes started to glow, becoming bright blue.

"Thomas?

-He's coming. I can almost see him!"

As each contraction hit her hard, Talia did her best to push. And with each push, the baby got closer. Thomas, in an ecstatic state, encouraged her. Together, they stood united for this childbirth.

"Just a few more and it'll be over, honey!

-AAHHHHHH!"

The room was filled with yells and a strange smell, the smell of blood. Using his hands to guide the baby's head, Thomas tried his best to help his lover to deliver. As he could catch a glimpse of the forehead, more blood came out. But this time, there were bits of a dark sticky thing.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!

-Hold on, love! You can do it!"

Thomas knew there was something wrong when something blocked the baby. Talia started to get tired, and the contractions were worse than ever. Her eyes were tight shut as she tore the sides of the bed apart. Trying to figure something out, he slowly slipped his hands forward and tried to gently drag the baby with each contraction. Floods of blood stained the wet sheets as well as his trousers. More bits, and even bigger now, also came out. Yet, Thomas pulled his hands out slowly, guiding the baby's head out.

"The head's out now, honey! Just give it one last push!

-AAHHHHHH!"

His small bloody head fit perfectly in his huge hand as Thomas use his other to guide the shoulders.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Once the shoulders were out, the rest of the body came out in a last flow of blood. Thomas quickly grabbed the bucket of water and the towels to wash the newborn. He wasn't crying.

"Thomas, how is he?"

He glanced over his shoulder a second to see his lover on her elbows. He snapped back at the baby in his hands who wasn't crying. He wasn't breathing either. He rubbed the tiny body gently, with eyes full of tears. Praying silently, he whispered "Hold on, son… Just hold on…"

"Thomas! Why isn't the baby crying?"

He tried to move the arms, the legs, but it didn't respond. He rubbed again, a little harsher. Nothing.

"Thomas!

-I don't know! I don't fucking know!"

Talia's eyes were wide opened now. Her mouth was agape, but she could not speak. Thomas was like in a fog. He couldn't hear or see clearly. It was all a blur. Tears threatened to fall as he tried to breathe into the newborn's nose. His response was just a powerful roar to his love. He shouldn't have, and he instantly felt guilty.

"I'm… I'm sorry…

-Thomas, what…

-I shouldn't have made it worse by yelling at you."

Talia's eyes met his. In a second, they were holding each other. Only this time, they were crying. Her cries filled the room along with his loud moaning. Their son… It was no more than a dream now. It vanished the same time it was born.

"I'm so sorry... I could… I should've…

-Thomas…"

He turned around slowly, as Talia had patted his back and pointed her finger towards something. She tried to get up, but Thomas quickly disapproved by one look. Holding his breath, he walked to the end of the double bed. Then a huge smile crept onto their faces as they heard something.

"Waa!

-The baby's alive!"

The man rushed to the baby who was now crying and held him close. He covered him with the towels and gave him to the exhausted woman.

"Here, look at your son, Talia. He looks a lot like you!

-Maybe but I think he's just like you. He already has a tuft of black hair, like you.

-He's just perfect.

-He's our Derek."

The couple smiled fondly at their newborn son before kissing passionately. Then Thomas got up and grabbed a notepad from Talia's drawer. He swiftly wrote something down, tearing the page and putting it in his trousers.

"I'm going to register the birth: Derek Samuel Hale, born on November7th 1988 at 22:48 in Beacon Hills, California. Is it okay for you?

-Perfectly fine."

Talia caught the hint. Samuel was her father's name. He would have loved to meet and take care of his grandchildren. Thomas changed clothes in a few minutes, being careful to wash his face and hands. He even put the sheets in the laundry and placed new ones on the bed, covering Talia and the baby. Finally, he placed a bucket with a towel and his cell phone on her drawer. He kissed her before leaving.

"I'll tell Peter and Laura they can see you and Derek, love. You should rest, you're exhausted, love."

While he was walking down the stairs, he felt different. Thomas was already a dad, it wasn't totally new to him, but he just helped to deliver their son. Derek Hale. Maybe the future alpha, just like his mother. His son. He shivered at this thought. The man stopped before walking in the living room, trying to catch his breath. The last hours were crazy. He smiled when walking into the room. Laura was lying in peter's arms, as he was still cradling her. The teenager was still looking at the blank TV screen.

"Hello, Uncle.

-What?"

Peter's voice was low and raspy as if he hadn't spoken for a long time. Laura woke up when he talked. It seemed like he was growling.

"It's a boy. He's healthy.

-Wha?

-You're a big sister, now Laura!"

The little girl rubbed her eyes with a big goofy smile. Thomas patted her head gently, still smiling. Peter got up, still holding Laura in his arms.

"So, can we see my sister?

-Upstairs. Don't stay too long, she's exhausted.

-I know. I heard her yell. I'll never have kids if it sounds like being dismembered and having that strange ecstatic face of yours."

Thomas grimaced as Peter walked past him. He'll never change. But he wouldn't let him ruin the day this time.

"Peter, having a baby is painful in order to show how serious a thing life is."

Peter stopped dead in his tracks before turning around to face Thomas. He was shorter than his brother-in-law but tried to break him with his glare. The teenager's eyes were light blue, almost like ice.

"I don't care how serious life is. I already know that. But what I know and care about is that my sister was up there yelling. Men die in battle, but women die in childbirth. As the French put it: "Femme grosse, un pied dans la fosse", Thomas."

That being said, Peter walked away. Once alone, Thomas felt guilty. It was true. Not only did he could have lost his wife, but also his son. Or worse, he could have lost both. Looking at the window, he was surprised. It was dark outside, but not because of the storm. It stopped.

 _######°######_

"Mama!

-Oh, sweetie, I missed you!"

Laura instantly jumped into her mother's arms. Despite her small frame, her mother was pushed back against the pillows. Peter just stood silently behind his niece, watching over them protectively. Talia saw him a few minutes after having hugged her daughter.

"Peter. Was Laura nice?

-As always."

He smiled a bit before kissing his sister's forehead. As he turned his head towards the bundle next to her, he saw a small stain of blood on her belly.

"How are you feeling, Ta?

-Good now that it's over."

Peter couldn't help but feel attracted by the bundle. Laura was already on the other side of the bed, next to her mother. She was grimacing. Noticing his interest, Talia grabbed it gently, cradling her son.

"Here, take him.

-What?

-Here. Don't worry he doesn't bite. At least not yet."

Gulping, Peter took the bundle in his arms. It was warm and something was cooing. He pushed some towels away and fully saw his nephew. He was small, as he was just a newborn, but there was something about him that could make his Uncle cry. The teenager just smiled down at him and cooed too. He even cradled his nephew.

"He's Derek Samuel Hale

-Nice name for a nice guy…"

Peter instantly felt a connection with his nephew, something like a strong bond. That was something he didn't share with his niece, Laura.

"So he's my nephew…"

When Derek slowly opened his eyes, Peter noticed they were bluish grey. Almost like his. He thought it may be the proof that something bonded them. Deep down inside him, he promised to always be beside him. Derek will never be alone.


End file.
